Harry's Different?
by DaniMagik
Summary: Will Harry find out what his dreams mean? Who is the new Person in his life? Harry in his 7th Year and new changes are coming


Harry's Surprise By: Danni  
  
"YEESSS" a young husky voice hissed from below the young man with raven black hair and emerald green eyes. The young man with black hair and green eyes was The-Boy-Who-Lived also known as Harry Potter. Harry moved against the young person beneath him.  
  
Harry let out a sound of animal pleasure. He threw his head back and rubbed himself harder and faster against the person beneath him. Harry looked down at his partner to see.  
  
Harry Potter woke up sweating from the intense dream. He had been having these dreams for about 5 months now ever sense his 17th birthday. They had been getting more and more intense and clear.  
  
I almost saw who was in my dream Harry reflected to himself. I have to find out what these dreams mean. And why I have been having them. Maybe Dumbledore knows Harry's thoughts continued on this path for a long while.  
  
Harry was sitting on the red plush couch in the Gryffindor tower. He had fallen asleep while doing his Potions homework, still taught by Professor Snap. His homework consisted of reading and writing a paper about the potions most used by Veelas. The fire had been warm on the cold, chilly and snowy December day. So he had just fallen asleep.  
  
I wonder if the Divinity Professor would know. Especially since we got a new teacher. Harry touched the scar on his forehead for it was still tingling from his dream. Harry looked up and saw that if he didn't hurry he would be late for lunch. I'm starving. Harry realized.  
  
As if his stomach had heard him it let out a great loud growl. Harry jumped up to put on his cloak to keep out the freezing air. As he passed a mirror on his way to the great hall he stopped to stare at himself. He thought about how he looked 6 years before. How he was a skinny little boy afraid of this new world yet excited too. His skin had been so white that the sun could have reflected off of it. He also had had no muscles what so ever. Now as he looked into the mirror reflecting the image of a healthy, muscular young man with deep black hair and deep green eyes with a deep dark tan he thought. I look good this year unlike when I first came to Hogwarts.Harry thought.  
  
Harry had good looks with his high cheek bones, a narrow face and kissable lips. Harry was wanted by lot of the girls at Hogwarts now. The girls and even some guys had tried to catch his attention but never getting it. It was as if he was immune to all the attention he was getting. He had never had a really big crush on anyone since his 4th year before his encounter with The Dark Lord aka Voldamort. Harry was also too distracted by Quidditch and being the new Head Boy last year this year he had his own rooms because of the nightmares he had been having.  
  
Last year when he was Head Boy Ron, his best friend, had gotten his stuff together and had become a perfect. Though Harry and Ron still get in trouble for breaking the rules they still got to be in charge of the houses. Voldamort had tried to kill Harry once again last year but he didn't get close. Though Harry was in his presence when he did a spell. Harry never found out what the spell was and had forgotten about it. When Voldamort was about to kill him Harry surprised him by doing an illegal spell and transfiguring himself out side of Hogwarts. Since Voldamort had never succeeded in killing him they all had been getting stronger.  
  
Maybe this dream is connected to the strength of the other powers. Harry contemplated. Harry realization did not include him self and the fact that he was getting stronger. Harry was stronger than most of the teachers though he did not know that and that they thought he could one day be as strong as Dumbledore. Snap thought from somewhere in the castle. Little did they know that Harry had kept his true power and magic a secret. Harry was deliberately making mistakes and problems for fear that he would get in trouble for being more powerful then Dumbledor at the age of 17. Harry had yet to go throw a wizards puberty.. When that happens Harry would come into his full power and if something very bad happens during this time his hidden powers could awake. This was defiantly not an especially a good thing because most people that got their sleeping powers turned bad or could not control them fully.  
  
Harry went to go for his wand to get ride of a stain he had spotted on his cloak when he remembered that he had left his want at his Aunt and Uncles house. He had been perfecting his potions and using spells without his wand. He had been especially had been reading up and practicing his DADA. Hedwig had not returned and it caused him concern because she had been gone for almost 4 months now.  
  
I hope she comes back soon. Harry thought as he left the room to go down for lunch.  
When Harry sat down for lunch Ginny, Ron, Harmoine and Neville sat next to him. They were all talking to each other about school and studying.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH" Snap cried out in pain as he feels in his scar, he falls to the floor unconscious.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH" Harry cried out clutching his scar. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
"Harry" Ginny yelled  
  
"Snap" McGonagall shouted  
  
"Harry! HARRY, wake up" Ginny called to him as he was swallowed by the black void. Harry did not want to go into the light where his friends were. That voice that was in his dream was here and that meant that that person was here too.  
  
"Hello? I know you are here I heard you cry out. Please answer me." Harry said into the grey void that was before him.  
  
"Y-y-e-e-s I am here" said the young voice from his dreams.  
  
"Come to me, to my voice." Harry called out softly to the other person.  
  
"O k-k-ay" was replied. Harry could hear footsteps coming towards him as he hummed a few bars of "A City Called Haven", a muggle gospel he heard from Harmoine.  
  
"City Called Heaven" I am a poor pilgrim...A poor pilgrim of sorrow I'm lost in this old wide world. this old wide world alone Oohhh I aint got no hope. got no hope for tomorrow I'm trying to make i.t make heaven my home Ooohhhh Some times I tossed and I'm turned and lord Sometimes I just don't know which way to turn Oooohhhhh I am trying to make it make heaven my home  
  
As the foot steps got closer Harry got nervous for some unexplained reason. The footsteps stopped right in front of Harry. Harry could see that the person was tall but slender and they had long, dark hair and wide eyes. Harry could also see that it was a young man.  
  
"Good you came over and didn't bump into me. I'm Harry who are you?" Harry asked the young man.  
  
"Hello I'm Sev."  
  
"Well Sev why are you here? I can tell you right now that I know you are connected to Voldamort. He is getting stronger and more powerful than ever." Harry Said  
  
"Yes, I feel it is so too. I am here is because I was once a death eater. That was possibly the biggest mistake of my life." Sev replied  
  
"You were?" Harry asked incredulous  
  
"Yes I was"  
  
"But you are so young." Harry told Sev  
  
"I know and I cannot figure out why." Sev replied  
  
"I would feel more comfortable if Hedwig, that's my owl, would get back with my wand. She has been gone for almost 4 months now." Harry said  
  
"What!" Sev yelled "you don't have your wand and Voldamort is out wandering around thinking up ways to kill you. He could kill you at anytime you leave Hogwort grounds. How could you lose your wand?" Sev yelled at him his voice getting higher with every word.  
  
"I didn't mean to. I accidentally left it at my Uncles house. And Voldamort could not kill me at any time I am off Hogwort grounds I have been practicing spells without my want and I have been studying DADA" Harry yelled back  
  
"Well don't do it again. It's unsafe and highly dangerous." Sev said as if he could feel the pain his words inflicted in the young man. After a long period of silence Harry shifted his wait and said  
  
"I-I-I have a confession to make Sev. I have been having weird dreams that involve you and that is why I didn't go back into the light to my friends I wanted to find out who you are. I was wondering who was in my dream. Well it really wasn't you it was your voice" Harry's voice went husky with the remembrance of the pleasure.  
  
"I have a confession too, Harry. I have had dreams of you too. If I may be as to be so blunt as to say that I remember your pleasure and of my crying out in pleasure." Sev said in a smooth husky voice. Harry was surprised to hear this.  
  
"Really my dream is the same." Harry said stepping closer to Sev. "Really no, isn't that interesting?" Sev contemplated brushing up against Harry. Harry shuddered with pleasure at Sev's touch.  
  
"Tell me about your dreams, Sev" Harry asked him in a persuading voice. "Well I don't know if I should tell you," Sev said as her caressed Harry's torso down to his groin "or if I should show you."  
  
"Show me. Show me" Harry pleaded. Sev touched him again. A shudder ran through Sev's body. As Harry leaned into his touch Sev drew his hands back from Harry's body.  
  
"Please" Harry said. Sev still did not answer. Harry grabbed Sev and kissed him. Harry's hands were twisted in Sev's hair. "Show me, now" Harry demanded as he freed Sev's lips with a gentle brush of his lips Harry let Sev go and untangled his hands from Sev's hair.  
  
Sev did not answer Harry still in a daze of pleasure when Harry grabbed him again and started kissing him passionately. Harry was licking at Sev's lips for entrance into his mouth. Sev groaned and opened his mouth waiting eagerly for Harry's tongue. But Harry decided to tease Sev. Harry moved his tongue around Sev's lips and then he licked at all the moister on Sev's lips. Harry thrust his tongue deep into Sev's mouth for a long, deep, passionate kiss. How I have lain awake after my dreams of you hot and throbbing in my need for you? As I am hot and throbbing for you now. Harry thought Harry slid his tongue in and out of Sev's mouth. Harry was forging his tongue deeper and deeper into Sev's sweet mouth. Harry moved his body in accord with is tongue sliding his long muscular body against Sev's. Harder and harder he was moving against Sev. Sev answered Harry by moving his body with his. The friction and the heat of their bodies made them both moan out loud and move their bodies faster. Harry's need for the other young man was so great he had to stop kissing him. Harry broke off the kiss and set his forehead on Sev's. That was when he realized that Sev's hands were twisted in his hair and his hands were knotted in his.  
  
"Show me?" Harry asked  
  
"O-O-K-K-K" Sev replied  
  
Sev started touching Harry's body when Harry groaned because he noticed that he was in another dream and that he was waking up. Harry was pulled into consciousness with a heavy weight on his chest. When Harry awoke to see what was on his chest he saw his dream lover sprawled unconscious on him "Sev" Harry whispered but Sev couldn't answer him or hear him. That was the last thing he said before he fell back into unconsciousness. This time there was no one waiting for him except the nightmare of Voldermort.  
  
Just when Harry's friends came out of the shock of seeing someone appear on Harry unconscious Dumbledor was heading their way. "Now does anyone know what happened to Mr. Potter?" Dumblerdor asked Ron pointed to Harry and said above the other voices trying to tell him what happened to Harry. "Harry fell to the floor clutching at his scar. He hit the floor unconscious. He has been out of it for about 5 minutes now. This young man appeared on his chest right before you got here." Ron said this in a rush to get it all out before someone else told Dumbledor what happened to his best friend. "HHHMMM, we'll take them to the Infirmary. Mr. Weasley I was talking to you. Flitch has got Professor Snap, you will carry this young man that appeared on Mr. Potter's chest, and I will get Mr. Potter." Dumbledor told everyone when they quieted down. Ron picked up the young man with black hair off of Harry. Dumbledor muttered something and Harry levitated behind Dumbledor. "Children go back to you classes and studies." Dumbledor told them as he left the Great Hall. Ron noticed that when he carried the young man that he was around 5 feet 11 inches and was very slight. He weighed nothing at all. As they entered the Infirmary Ms. Pomery popped out of her office that was connected to the Infirmary. "Oh, Dumbledor what have you brought?" She asked with curiosity "what happened to Mr. Potter and Professor Snap? What is that young man doing back here and unconscious no less? Well let's settle them in for a while. Put Mr. Potter on that first bed and that young man on the fourth bed we'll put Professor Snap down here." She said with authority Ron and Dumbledor set down the people they were carrying on the assigned beds. "Mr. Weasely go back to you classes and studies Mr. Potter will be fine here. We will let you know if anything changes for the worst." Dumbledor told Ron without his usual twinkle in his eyes. Ron leaves the two adults to take care of the charges just put in the Infirmary. Harry moaned on his bed and started to toss and turn heavily without awaking. Dumbledor and Ms. Pomery went into her office when they saw through the window facing the beds that the young man was awake. Sev woke up to see Harry tossing and turning on his bed in the middle of a nightmare. "Harry," Sev said softly. Sev stood up to look around to see if anyone was around seeing no one he went to Harry. He walked over Harry hoping to calm him down with a touch and a word. Harry calmed down a little but not much. "Harry, Harry please wake up!" Sev whispered achingly in Harry's ear. "Harry please wake up!" Sev spoke more rough and shook Harry's arm. When Harry didn't wake up and started to thrash more violently on the bed tears welled up in his eyes. Suddenly Harry's eyes shot open and he stared to yell: "No don't kill her. Voldamort don't kill her. Let her go. No Mom don't go. Please don't leave me alone!" Harry started to sob hard. Sev had noticed that Harry's eyes were not seeing him but the past. Sev pulled Harry into his arms and rocked him. "Harry, love, wake up," Sev said as he kissed Harry's lips softly. Harry's eyes blinked open and her stared into dark grey eyes he did not recognize.  
  
"Sev is that you?" Harry spoke hesitantly. "Yes Harry it is me. You had a nightmare. Are you okay?" Sev asked "Yes I keep recalling what Voldamort killing my mum," Harry replied. "How can you see that happening, you must have been only 5 months old when your parents were killed?" Sev said with astonishment. "When the dementors came in my 3rd year they made me recall that stuff apparently I was facing Voldamort when he killed my mum," Harry said softly. "I'm tried, lay here with me so we can sleep," Harry demanded of Sev softly. Sev curled up in Harry's arms putting his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry's arms curled around Sev as he rested his head above Sev's on the pillow. After listening to each others breathing they both fell asleep. Dumbledor and Ms. Pomery watched the scene without being noticed. "HHHMMMM I cannot remember where I have seen that young man before," Dumbledor said to himself. "Oh, I remember that young man he is Professor Snap when he was Mister Potter's age," Ms. Pomery said. Harry awoke to soft lips on his; gently kissing him awake. First he opened his eyes to see if it was Sev then closed them again seeing his Sev, second he opened his lips for a deeper kiss. Sev eagerly kissed the young man beside him but Harry soon dominated the kiss. Harry was soon kissing Sev passionately sliding his tongue in and out of Sev's mouth; his tongue going deeper and deeper into the warm crevice to taste Sev's sweet and hypnotic taste. Harry's hands wondered Sev's body as they pleased. Sev could not stop the moan that left his throat because of what Harry was doing to him. Sev pulled his mouth from Harry's needing air. Harry just moved his kisses from his mouth to Sev's neck and ear. Harry bite gently on Sev's ear lobe making him shiver with pleasure. Pushing his body against Sev so he could feel the effects of what he was doing to him. Harry rolled Sev beneath him and moved harder against him wanting to be buried so deep in the young man beneath him he almost didn't stop. Sev was withering beneath Harry and moaning in pleasure at what Harry had done to his body. He wanted Harry to finish what he had started. "Sev" Harry whispered raggedly trying to stop his body from moving against Sev's. "AAAAMMMM, yes Harry," Sev moaned as he answered Harry. Sev moved his body against Harry's urgently. Harry moved his hands across Sev's cheast to his groin. Harry unzipped his pants to touch Sev's naked skin. Harry took Sev's cock into his hands and moved his hand up and down the length. Sev moaned louder and grabbed Harry's shoulders. Sev moved restlessly beneath Harry. Arching his back closer to Harry Sev wanted to connect the two of them more deeply. Harry arched back into him wanting to do what his body was telling him to do more than anything. Harry and Sev were moving harder and more franticly together. Harry was gasping for his breath while Sev could not stop moaning Harry's name. Harry moved his hands to Sev's hip with no other intentions but to strip the boy beneath him and fuck him so hard and long they both wouldn't be able to walk for a week. But Harry never got that far because he heard someone coming over to them. Taking deep breaths and stopping his body was the hardest thing he had ever done.  
  
"Sev, we have to stop someone is coming. Stop we are in the Infirmary at Hogwarts. No, love, stop moving against me. We have to, love." Finally getting almost out of had Harry pinned Sev to the bed to make him stop moving. " Stop moving now, Sev." Harry demanded "Harry," Sev whispered with a plea in his voice. "Love, I wish but someone is coming. I'm going to a different bed," Harry said. As Harry moved to the bed next to Sev's Sev tried to get his breathing underhand. Sev was still breathing a little hard when Dumbledor and Ms. Pomery walked into the Infirmary. 


End file.
